leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V4.1
New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store for Lunar Revel 2014, after which they will be retired to the Legacy Vault: * * * The following Ward Skins have been added to the store for Lunar Revel 2014: * Banner of the Horse * Gong Ward The following summoner icons have been added for Lunar Revel 2014: ProfileIcon Tryndamere.png|Warring Kingdoms Tryndamere ProfileIcon Diana.png|Lunar Goddess Diana ProfileIcon Riven.png|Dragonblade Riven ProfileIcon Horse.png|Year of the Horse Matchmaking * Your season three rank has been cleared (e.g. Bronze 2 and Gold 4) - please complete your season 2014 provisional series to obtain your seed rank for season 2014. Your matchmaking rating (MMR) has not been affected. League of Legends v3.15 General ;Vision *In-game vision should now be more responsive and dynamic as it interacts with abilities (like Lux’s Lucent Singularity) *Ward sweeping abilities will now cause wards to darken the fog of war when they are disabled. *Projectiles should register more quickly when a champion casts an ability from the fog of war ;Summoner's Rift Turrets *Outer turrets no longer gain bonus armor and magic resist for the first eight minutes of the game. *Top and middle lane outer turrets now have 20 damage reduction from champion basic attacks Champions ; * General ** Basic attack missile speed increased to 1400 from 1100. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost changed to 70 at all ranks from . * ** Anivia now sees a proximity indicator while her ultimate is active. ; * ** Stun duration changed to from at all levels. * ** Cooldown lowered to from 120 secyaonds. ; * ** Bug fix: The projectile should now be correctly destroyed if the target becomes untargetable. ; * ** Recast time increased to 20 seconds from 12. (The cooldown starts on-cast, not after the recast time). ; * ** Missile speed lowered to 1250 from 2000. * ** Now deals instead of . * ** Now grants the shield instantly. ; * ** Bug fix: Fear will now causes enemies to move around randomly once more, rather than directly away from Fiddlesticks. ; * ** Bug fix: can no longer be cast during Blade Waltz. ; * ** Bug fix: Amount healed is now correctly 20% instead of . ; * ** Channelling now begins instantly rather than after seconds. ** Total duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4 seconds. ** Healing per second increased to from . ** Total heal increased to from . ; * ** Bug fix: No longer triggers on towers. ; * General ** Base HP reduced to 380 from 420. ** Health per level increased to 82 from 80. * ** Bug fix: The arm time is now seconds, instead of between and seconds. ** Bug fix: Dashing champions will now always trigger a chomper. ** Damage reduced at lower ranks to from . ; * ** Cooldown now starts when the ability finishes casting, instead of at the start - i.e. dying during the cast time will no longer put the ability on cooldown. ; * ** The target of Nether Grasp will now ignore allied displacement effects. ; * ** Cooldown now starts when the ability finishes casting, instead of at the start - i.e. dying during the cast time will no longer put the ability on cooldown. ; * ** Cast range reduced to 600 from 700. * ** No longer increases the cast range of Wither and Spirit Fire. ; * ** The placement of traps will now abide by terrain-clipping rules (will be "pushed" to the nearest available space if placed in a wall). ; * ** Slow reduced to from . ; * and ** Time to trigger the enhanced attack reduced to 2 seconds from 6 seconds. ** It is no longer possible to use Savagery more than twice in succession. * ** Healing reduced to 20 (10 level) from 40 (20 level). ** Healing is now increased by 1% for every 1% of Rengar's missing health. ; * General ** Base AD lowered to 51 from 54. ** AD per level increased to 3 from . * ** Damage per cast changed to total AD)}} from . * ** Shield duration lowered to seconds from seconds. ; * ** Damage lowered to from . ** Minimum magic damage lowered to from ** Maximum magic damage lowered to from * ** Damage reduced at lower ranks to from . * ** Bug fix: Damage is now correctly instead of . ; * ** Now blinks Talon slightly further behind his target. ; * ** Now shows indicator particles to nearby allies to indicate that it is a clickable object. ** Lantern now provides a small area of impassible terrain. * ** Arm time increased to seconds from seconds. ; * ** Updated targeting reticle. ; * ** The 10% damage penalty now applies to Statikk Shiv. * ** Third cast is now automatically smart cast (as with the first and second cast). ** Improved reliability of the Sweeping Blade combo. * ** No longer blocks friendly . * ** Now grants maximum Flow on cast. ** Spell animation shortened by seconds. ** Now less likely to follow target's using . ** Bug fix: The cooldown is now appropriate tracked for the purposes of spectator mode and the interface. Items ; * Bug fix: Tooltip now correctly shows that the passive is UNIQUE. ; * Cooldown reduction lowered 10% from 20%. ; * Damage changed to 25 (1 level) from 40. ; * Health regen removed. * Mana regen removed. * Maim (passive) removed. * You deal 20% bonus damage to monsters. Additionally, you restore 8% of your damage dealt to monsters as health and 4% as mana (halved for area of effect abilities). ; * Health regen removed. * Mana regen removed. * You deal 30% bonus damage to monsters. Additionally, you restore 8% of your damage dealt to monsters as health and 4% as mana (halved for area of effect abilities). ; * Health regen removed. * Mana regen removed. * You deal 30% bonus damage to monsters. Additionally, you restore 8% of your damage dealt to monsters as health and 4% as mana (halved for area of effect abilities). ; * Health regen removed. * Mana regen removed. * Killing large and epic monsters grants 2 AP, stacking up to 15 times. * You deal 30% bonus damage to monsters. Additionally, you restore 8% of your damage dealt to monsters as health and 4% as mana (halved for area of effect abilities). ; * Movement speed lowered to 5% from 10%. ; * No longer available in Twisted Treeline and Dominion. ; * No longer available in Twisted Treeline and Dominion. ; * New Recipe: + * Total cost lowered to 2700 from 3475. * Attack damage lowered to 55 from 70. ; * Total cost lowered to 1350 from 1450. ; * Total cost lowered to 2200 from 2500. ; * Total cost now 2000 from 2200. ; * Returned to Twisted Treeline and Dominion. * Total cost lowered to 1200. * 20 attack damage, 10% crit chance. * Unique Passive: Critical strikes causes your target to bleed for an additional physical damage over 3 seconds. ; * Returned to Twisted Treeline and Dominion. * Recipe: + + * Total cost: 3800 * 70 attack damage, 25% critical strike chance * Unique Passive: +50% critical damage Undocumented Changes ; * ** Bug fix: Tooltip now displays the correct duration of 6 seconds instead of 7 seconds. ; * ** Tooltip now states a maximum damage of 600 vs monsters. ; * ** Tooltip now states that healing is reduced against minions AND monsters, instead of just minions. ; * The passive magic damage currently calculates its crit chance twice - if the attack that triggers it crits, it autocrits; if the attack that triggers it doesn't crit, it rolls the dice again. Statikk Shiv will now only critically strike if the attack that triggers it crits. The following icons have been updated: PBE Flash.png|Flash PBE Recall.png|Recall PBE Garrison.png|Garrison PBE Barrier.png|Barrier PBE Teleport.png|Teleport PBE Smite.png|Smite PBE Clairvoyance.png|Clairvoyance PBE Cleanse.png|Cleanse PBE_Ghost.png|Ghost PBE Wriggle's Lantern.png|Wriggle's Lantern PBE Entropy.png|Entropy PBE Mana Potion.png|Mana Potion PBE Health Potion.png|Health Potion